<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, you are my place to go by egelantier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135435">oh, you are my place to go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier'>egelantier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and flashfics [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Getting Together, M/M, Photography, Treat, Triple Drabble, World of Ruin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world gone dark, Prompto asks Ignis for a favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and flashfics [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oh, you are my place to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts">ThatScottishShipper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Prompto three years to ask. In his defense, the world sort of ends in the meantime, so different things take priority. But one Wednesday Prompto leans against the kitchen counter in their crappy apartment in Lestallum and blurts it out.</p><p>"Absolutely not," Ignis says, voice flat and shoulders straight, and Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and imagines a thousand ways his request might hurt. He bites his tongue.</p><p>"I fail to see why," Ignis continues, the way he's good at sounding reasonable when he's just being mean to himself. "I understand the appeal of a good freakshow, but I'd hope…"</p><p>"No," Prompto says, horrified. "Shit, Iggy, no, never!"</p><p>Ignis stares past him, silent, and so Prompto clenches his fists and gives up his best-kept secret.</p><p>"Everything is so ugly right now," he says. "The entire world. I want to take photos of something really beautiful. For me, it's mostly you."</p><p>He tries not to squirm. Ignis will let him down gently, but he'd like to go away to lick his wounds now, thank you very much.</p><p>"All right," Ignis says, instead. "Now?"</p><p>He is kind enough not to laugh when Prompto trips over his own feet in haste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oh, now you're all i know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto would kill for a better background than the dingy walls and scuffed linoleum of their apartment, but Ignis, after he strips at military speed, makes it seem like an artistic choice. In the artificial light of the room he <i>shines</i>. </p><p>Prompto can't stop staring: it's been a lot of waiting, a lot of wanting. But Ignis shifts, angles his head as if he's trying to track Prompto, and Prompto pinches himself.  </p><p> "Sorry," he says, "you're just - really overwhelming in close quarters."  </p><p> "<i>Scar</i>ily so?"  </p><p> "Dude," Prompto says. "I wish you could see how you look right now. Scars and all."  </p><p>"Enlighten me," Ignis says, a challenge, and Prompto raises his camera.  </p><p>Ignis is incapable of not being gorgeous, but he's stiff, and the first photos come out all wrong, between high-class porn and art school nudes, neither of which is what Prompto wants. And so he talks.  </p><p>The words pour out now that the stopper of his secret was removed. He tells Ignis how the neon lights paint his body with deep shadows. How he hates the scars for existing but can't stop imagining them branch and twine through Ignis' skin. How the smallest things make him come undone at random moments: the sharp shape of Ignis' ears. The light hair on the back of his calves. The scar underneath his right knee Prompto stitched once. The precise spread of Ignis' fingers.  </p><p>He talks, clicks the shutter, and the photos change: Ignis' body loses its careful arrangement, and his face - oh, Prompto thinks, <i>oh</i>.  </p><p>In the final photo Ignis is smiling like he hadn't since Altissia, with his eyes all scrunched up in pleasure, and Prompto hopes Ignis can't smell his tears.  </p><p>"All done," he says. "Want me to describe them?" </p><p>"Later, yes," Ignis says - and beckons him forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>